Matthew Shae
|image = Image:Matthew1.png |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Matt |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age // DOB |Row 3 info = 23 // May 21st 2187 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English. Very basic German, Spanish, and Chinese |Row 6 title = Journal |Row 6 info = And I've seen a thousand times |Row 7 title = PB |Row 7 info = Shane West }} Background About 100 years prior to Matthew's birth, the world's governments called a conference to settle their differences once and for all. At this conference, it was decided that national borders would be dissolved and all the people would be united under one government. This government, while working under the guise of a democracy, slowly began to accrue absolute power until it no longer resembled a democracy, but a dictatorship. With the borders dissolved and the world united, it was then renamed: Burim Pax, meaning the source of peace. And true to it's name, violence was all but stamped out when weapons of all kinds were outlawed and destroyed. Violent members of society were caught and exiled to Greenland and parts of Siberia. Health care became universal. Technology grew by leaps and bounds. And everyone became equals, depending on who you asked. It was a utopia. It was...paradise. By the time Matt was born in May of 2187, alcohol, sugary sweets, most poultry, and beef had been banned as well. People were allotted 2 pounds of fish, certain vegetables of their choosing, and (if you were wealthy) fruit to act as desserts. Matthew's family was of the middle class. They got by on their earnings and even managed to afford fruit for their kids growing up. Matthew was the eldest of his two sisters and at the age of 18, began his mandatory two years of college. Flunking out was not an option in Burim Pax. Because if you did, you were barred from applying for jobs. Fortunately for Matthew, he passed. But by the skin of his teeth. With his grades, he managed to land himself a low end job at a farm not far from his home town. He didn't earn enough to live on his own, which meant he still lived with his parents at age where others were long moved away from home. His parents were disappointed, needless to say, and his father took every opportunity to remind him of his shortcomings. Shortly after his 21st birthday, he was approached by an individual by the name of Jalil. He flashed a legitimate badge and claimed to be from the government. Maybe he was, Matt had no idea. Jalil offered him $10,000 up front for his participation in an experiment being conducted by the government. Matt saw this as his big break. He didn't think to ask any questions. All he knew that this was finally his chance to move out of his family's home. He agreed and signed the contract. About a month after signing away his life, he was finally sequestered in a sterile building. During his first year there, his bones were systematically replaced with titanium. A tiny microchip was implanted at the base of his new skull and tiny wires were connected to most of his vital organs. When Matthew finally recovered, he discovered an entire year had passed without contact from the outside world. He also discovered his punch was significantly stronger. His training began after he awoke. Shortly after his 23rd birthday, he discovered the true nature of the project he had signed himself up for. The people that were working with him were planning to overthrow their government with genetically enhanced 'super soldiers'. Unfortunately for them, the government found out about their plans and stormed the building. Most of the other test subjects were killed, while Matt barely managed to escape. He became a wanted man, since technically he wasn't supposed to exist. There was really no place for him to hide. But that didn't stop him from trying. Matt had only been on the run for about 2 months when Captain Redd decided to save him from his inevitable fate. Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Strength: Weakness: Personality: Extra: Relationships Misc. Information Category:characters Category:males Category:MS Elegante Category:Active